Weiss Cold
by Dagger of Faith
Summary: "Never touch my Dust." That was Weiss's only rule. But what happens when someone steals something that the heiress holds dear? How will Beacon react to the wrath of Weiss Schnee?
1. Chapter 1

**Weiss Cold**

**A/N: Just a little something that I thought of before bed, might continue if I get some support. Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter 1: Morning routines**

* * *

Weiss Schnee awoke as she usually did at Beacon, right after the rest of the team and just thirty or so minutes before breakfast. This was a tradition that she had kept from as long as she could remember. It went in a certain order, one that was never altered or disturbed. It began with waking up, neatly making her bed, re-arranging the pillows that she rested her prestigious head on, brushing her platinum blonde hair, enjoying her nice and healthy bowl of exotic fruits and cup of coffee, showering, and then finally counting her Dust bottles and inspecting each one.

If she had to remove all but one of the morning routines that she held ever so close to her heart, she would keep the Dust inspections. Her Dust was her livelihood, her future, and her weapon. She couldn't be unprepared for battle, and her Dust need to be combat ready at all times. She would mix the bottles up on her bed, and then proceed to arrange them by type, power, color, volume, and cost. Oddly enough, she always found a way to get each bottle in a certain place, in a perfect order that fell within the guidelines that she had set for herself.

Weiss shook her head as she recalled where she was, snapping herself out of her little dream world and back into reality. Currently, the Schnee heiress was taking her warm shower, eagerly awaiting her Dust that was waiting in her corner of the room for inspection.

Weiss spun the shower handle to the right, effectively shutting down the warmth that bombarded her rather petit form. The teen stepped out of the shower slowly, wrapping herself in a special Schnee towel, her personal one with a large logo on the back depicting a large snowflake. While a pure silk towel seemed a tad excessive, it didn't truly matter, a Schnee simply needs the best.

Weiss stepped out into the main chamber of the dorm room, approaching her bed with the towel firmly wrapped around her form, while not truly needed considering that the rest of the team was already at breakfast. Even in an all female dorm room, Yang being labeled as a "half female" by Weiss due to her rather brutish attitude, only making the cut by dating Blake, she felt... awkward in the room naked. Her girlfriend, Ruby Rose, attempted to get Weiss to be more free spirited in the room, do anything and everything that she felt like doing, but the wise and near perfect heiress would have none of that.

Weiss slowly walked to her dresser by her bed, pulling out one of the drawers and un-loading her school uniform for the day, placing the dress top, skirt, and under clothing on her bed before walking over to her Dust cases.

The heiress slowly opened the largest case on top of her bed, eagerly wiggling her fingers around excitedly as she was greeted with the sight of row after row of bottles Dust. The teen took a deep breath, the sweet smell of red and yellow filled her nostrils, a soft smile grew upon her usually emotionless face.

Weiss began unloading the Dust bottles, then after unloading the entire case; the heiress began arranging them in her special order, careful to take all variables of each bottle into account.

Not long after she started she was finished the first case, smiling as she placed the last bottle of black Dust in the last spot of the last row...

Or second to last?

Weiss blinked quickly, rubbing her icy blue eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. No, the last bottle was missing, one of her white Dust bottles, a personal favorite if she had to pick one.

The teen quickly raced around the room, looking under the beds, under pillows, anywhere and everywhere that she could. She had to find that bottle; she couldn't have lost it so easily.

Then it hit her like a Nevermore.

She never lost it...

Someone had stolen her Dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weiss Cold**

**A/N: Well this seemed to do well so here you go! I will update this as much as I can and don't worry, I'm still writing for TSOF and TOAFL. **

**Chapter 2: Watson! Looks like we've got a mystery to solve!**

* * *

Weiss changed as fast as a wild Ruby high on seven sugar filled energy drinks. Which, when translated to English, would mean that her school uniform was on nice and neat within 10 seconds, a new record. But Weiss Schnee wasn't proud of that, although she should have been considering how there wasn't one wrinkle in the fabric. The heiress had only one thing on her mind: Dust.

Weiss raced out of the dorm room and down the hallway towards the cafeteria, knocking books and students down as she ran, not caring how much mayhem or damage that she caused. No one steals from the richest girl on the planet, no one.

Weiss slammed into the double doors to the cafeteria, charging through the mass of breakfast-goers towards her team's conjoined table with team JNPR.

The large collection of boys and girls all sent smiling faces towards their late friend, all enjoying their own unique breakfast meal consisting of cereal, fruit, and 40 pounds of pancakes.

"Heya princess, you're rather late." Yang commented as Weiss slumped down in her designated chair next to Ruby, catching her royal breath as air filled her royal body, flowing into her equally royal lungs.

"Shut. Up. Need. Help." Weiss managed to make out before stopping to begin catching her breath once more, immediately downing a glass of Jaune's water, not caring for his protests as she slapped his hand away from the glass cup.

"Are you... Feeling okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked her seemingly crazy girlfriend. "You're not acting yourself."

"Acting like as spaz isn't really down your alley Weiss, something must be going down." Yang un-helpfully added.

"Someone stole my Dust, and we need to figure out who did it and castrate them!" Weiss shouted out, slamming her palms down on to the wooden table, knocking over several of the contents.

"Well... Did you maybe... lose... it?" Yang said slowly, rolling her eyes at Weiss's outbursts over something so simple. The princess probably dropped it in her purse or something stupid like that.

"I am a Schnee, I don't lose things."

"Well you certainly lost something with my sister a few nights ago." Yang retorted back at the white haired girl.

"Keep Ruby out of this!" Weiss yelled out, glaring at Yang. "You have no room to talk Yang, you're dating a cat." Weiss retorted back at the brawler.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Blake piped up, placing a bookmark in her rather thick, hard cover book. "Back to the issue at hand, your Dust?" Blake said, reminding Weiss of the main issue.

"YES!" Weiss yelled out, jumping out of her seat momentarily. "We've got to find it!"

"Well... Me and Blake..." Yang began.

"Blake and I." Her Faunus girlfriend corrected.

"Whatever!" Yang shouted, glaring momentarily at Blake. "We are going to be sparing down in the sparring gymnasium. Well, less emphasis on the sparring and more on the going to the gym, it's a _purr-fect_ place to make out with a cute lil kitty."

Blake dropped her head into both of her hands. "Dear God why?" Blake muttered, a crimson blush glowed brightly upon the teens cheeks.

"Our team is going to class early, Nora here has been failing tests and we are going to find out why." Ren explained, Jaune nodding in agreement. "You need to sleep more in my opinion Nora, no one should be going out of the dorm room that late."

"Ruby?" Weiss pleaded, and... Well desperate times call for desperate measures. Weiss widened her eyes, giving a seemingly pouty look on her pale face, quivering her lip just a tad but not too much, making small whimpering noises as well to complete the intended look. A pouty Weiss, something that the heiress knew Ruby couldn't withstand.

"Erm... Um... S-sure?" Ruby managed to make out before looking away from Weiss, it was just too adorable.

"Perfect!" Weiss yelled out, attracting a few eyes from across the room. "Come on Watson! We've got a mystery to solve!" Weiss exclaimed and took hold of Ruby's wrist, yanking the girl down the cafeteria walkway at lightning speed before flying through the double door entry.

"Well... That was a thing." Blake commented.

"I'd say that it's... Just _purr-fect_!"

"Damn it Yang."


	3. Chapter 3

**Weiss Cold**

Chapter 3: Clue!

* * *

Ruby had lost count of the number of times that her body collided with something as Weiss yanked her down the winding hallways towards an unknown location. She was sure that it was around 24 times, but that many impacts with random objects caused her head to hurt, thus forgetting the memory. What the crimson haired girl DID know was that her whole body ached in pain. So much to the point that the second Weiss let go of her hand and stopped her constant running, the scythe wielding teen collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Ruby! This is not the time nor the place for a nap!" Weiss scolded down at her girlfriend. "We've got a mystery to solve."

"Weiss..." Ruby groaned.

"Yes?"

"Hate... you... Hate you so much right now." Ruby moaned out, wiggling her fingers on her right hand to get the numbness to leave her arm. That metal book cart really hurt her arm about a mile back down the hallways. This truly was a massive school.

"Sure, whatever you say." Weiss said, ignoring what Ruby had said in the first place.

"Where are we anyway?" Ruby asked slowly. "We just ran down halfway across campus."

"If you would ever recall anything, you dunce, you would know that this is locker room A393BZ7292038-0273Y4. Our team's storage lockers are stored in this room with others near our dorm. I keep a secret stash of... Well, you'll see." Weiss cut off abruptly, opening the heavy steel door, dragging Ruby in by her right foot.

Weiss deposited Ruby's limp body on a nearby bench and walked down the rows of metal lockers, reading the names of the individuals to locate her personal locker.

"Hmmm... Schnee... Schnee... Ah!" She called out in triumph, pausing in front of one. "Here we go!"

Weiss carefully tapped in her lockers 4-digit key code, grinning wildly as the door popped open with a satisfying click.

The older teen rummaged throughout the vast locker, tossing things out behind her that weren't wanted by the Schnee heiress at this time. A few empty bottles of Dust, a spare chamber for her rapier, secret stash of Lien that Yang kept trying to steal when it was in her dorm room.

"Weiss." Ruby said, the wad of cash hitting her in the face before landing on the tiled floor. "What are you looking for?" The younger girl asked, attempting to peek up from her rather odd position to get a better vantage point to scout out her girlfriends mission.

"Just a second!" Weiss called out, physically climbing inside the locker before emerging with at cry of excitement.

"Found my laptop!" Weiss called out, walking over to Ruby and plopping down next to the girl. "Now we find the culprit!"

"What does a laptop have anything to do with your Dust?" The weak teen asked up at Weiss.

"Well, as a famous person, I put a hidden camera in the dorm for a few reasons. The two major ones were so my Dust wasn't messed with and the other was..."

"To watch over me and protect me?" Ruby hoped, thinking that now she was finding hope for her girlfriend yet.

"Kind of." Weiss said grinning down at her. "To watch over myself and protect myself." Weiss corrected, looking back at her laptop.

"Love you too, snowball..." Ruby muttered a bitter nickname that Weiss had grown to hate over the past few months.

"What?" Weiss asked, opening a file on the home screen of the device.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing, just thinking out loud." Ruby stuttered out, wanting to change the topic. Very badly. Weiss was hard to handle on her own, but an angry Weiss was another beast all together. "You find the Dust thief yet?" Ruby asked, wiggling around on the bench.

"One second, let me roll the video back to last night... Ah! Here we go!" Weiss shouted in glee, finally she could have her revenge on the scum who dared mess with her things.

The video began its playback, a shot of the room from above the door was obscured by darkness, but luckily Weiss's "perfect" 20/20 vision could make out small things like the beds, her teammates, and more importantly, her Dust. Well, that and the brightness setting.

The door to the room seemed to have opened slowly under the camera. Weiss's licked her lips as a shadow of a person blanketed the floor from the light in the hallways. The suddenly, a harsh squeaking sound was played over the microphone on the laptop and the camera seemed to tilt a tad to the right before a message popped up on the laptops screen. A grey static background with dark red words saying "signal lost" taunted Weiss.

"Blast it!" Weiss yelled at the laptop before closing the program.

"So what did we learn?" Ruby asked, finally able to sit up on the bench next to her girlfriend, the feeling returning to her arms and legs.

"Nothing good, but I guess this was our first clue!" Weiss yelled out, shoving the laptop in Ruby's arms before slamming the lid shut. "Come on Red, we have to get the camera!"

Ruby locked eyes with Weiss. "But... That's a mile away from here..."

"And." Weiss stated simply, liking down at Ruby.

Ruby simply sighed and stood up slowly. "Fine, just don't yank MEEEEEE!" Ruby screeched out as Weiss grabbed hold of the teen's wrist again and bolted down into the hall.

**_Meanwhile..._**

A calm figure exited the dorm room of team RWBY, a bottle of red Schnee Dust tucked away in the figures pocket, and slowly shut the wooden door. The person smiled as they walked by a few other students, no one was aware of their intrusion of the room.

Perfect, or as one of the RWBY members would have said, _purr_-fect.

"Ugh, no that's terrible. Oh God, who came up with that." The figure muttered under their breath before disappearing down the hall. "This little thievery thing better end well... And not in a _cat_-astrophe."

"Yeah, that's much better."

* * *

**A/N: Hellooooo :3. Thanks for all of your support on my new story! YAY! Anyway, feel free to post who you think has done this horrible crime. **

**Votes:**

**Nora: 1 **

**Ruby: 1**

**None for anyone else.**

**VOTE PLS! THANKS :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiss Cold**

**A/N: Yes I know, really short chapter. Not feeling very well and such, also writing a long chapter for my other stories is in the way too. Sorry! Shout out to my friend Hiccup251 work on a story like mine, I have been writing it along side his and we have been helping each other out on them. Check out his story, Of Cookies and Clues, and the others too. I bet that you all will love it. He is a pretty good writer, so show some support and leave him a review or two! FRIENDSHIP!**

**Here is a link, but I'm not so good at posting links in my work, so it would be best to just type the name of his work or his name in the search bar. Links hate me for some reason. **

** s/10009452/1/Of-Cookies-and-Clues**

**ALL :3 FACE'S UNITE!**

**Chapter 4: Evidence galore**

* * *

Weiss threw open the team RWBY door with the force of an Alpha Beowulf, the door handle cracking the plaster and wood that held the walls together.

"Erm... Weiss?" Ruby asked as her girlfriend climbed up onto a desk, leaning off of it slightly to examine the camera. Yes, as she had thought, someone had truly tampered with it. A broken piece of gray and black metal, most likely from some sort of leg of a desk or chair. The culprit must have used it to move the camera and break the video feed.

"Huh? What?"

"You sort of broke the wall." Ruby said slowly, gesturing to the gaping hole in the wooden wall.

"I see... Oh well, I'll just bring in a cleanup crew to sort things out, maybe even paint this room all white... Yes... Perfect." Weiss said softly, trailing off in the end into a fantasy of her dream room.

"Weiss. Weiss?" Ruby asked, snapping her fingers quickly to draw the girl from her dreams. Weiss truly was a piece of work.

Weiss blinked a few times, drawing her eyes up to the camera again for any other clues. It must have been a pretty short person if they needed to use a tool to disable the camera...

Weiss dropped her gaze to the desk under her, a few items had rolled out from under a few stacks of papers and book bags. A few pens, a bottle cap, a Dust bottle, a few shotgun shells from that one crazy night, a toy Beowulf... Wait...

Weiss bent down and knocked the papers off of the desk, earning a cry from Ruby. "Ah! My Fan Fiction!" Ruby shouted out, diving to the floor to catch the random papers that the heiress had tossed aside.

Weiss plucked the bottle out from under her body, turning it over to find the Schnee family crest, a large white and light blue snowflake design.

"So." Ruby said quickly, popping up from the floor with her papers. "Did you actually lose the bottle in the first place?"

"No! I don't lose anything!"

"Well, they were right at breakfast. You did lose something with me a few nights ago." Ruby said bluntly, a small blush crossing her cheeks.

"Ababa! No. We aren't talking about that right now. Besides, the bottle is empty." Weiss explained, popping the lid open, taking the sent in. Yes, defiantly what she thought it was. Weiss's White Dust was in this bottle... But where was the Dust?

"Weiss? Found something." Ruby said slowly, pointing to Weiss's bed.

There sat an open Schnee case of Dust, a bottle missing from its precise location within the silver box. Weiss hoped off the desk and slowly walked over looking down at the disappointment that she was greeted with. A variety of random hairs dotted the empty spot, red, black, pink, yellow, brown, nearly every color that Weiss could think off.

"Erm... Weiss?" Ruby asked, taking a few steps back from the Schnee heiress.

Weiss was shaking with anger. She had been tricked; this was all just a game to this sick person! They lured her away from her Dust! The teens Aura levels began to rise, a white light flickering from Weiss's body. Both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

Yang and Blake barged in through the door and spotted the duo, Yang giving a wild grin.

"Ya find your Dust, princess?" Yang asked, awaiting a response from the teen.

Blake and Ruby could clearly see what Yang couldn't, the source off all anger in the world, standing right before them.

Weiss's right eye twitched wildly.

Her rage had broken.

"Every lesbian for themselves!" Ruby shouted out, trampling Yang as Blake and the younger teen raced out of the room, Yang scrambling out after them and slamming the door, just as Weiss let out a horrifying screech.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tally**

**Nora: 3**

**Ruby: 2**

**Ren: 1**

**Blake: 4**

**Yang: 2**

**Jaune: 1**

**Oobleck: 1**

**Ozpin: 1**

**White Fang: 1**

**KEEP VOTING! **

**:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weiss Cold**

**Chapter 5: I think her rage broke**

* * *

Weiss's screams tore throughout the massive hallways of Beacon, the sound of absolute fury.

The trio of panicked teens had two options after retreating out of the blast zone. They could run as fast as they could and let Weiss destroy as much as she wanted in her fit of anger, or hold the door shut and keep the heiress's at bay for as long as needed. Ruby and Blake went with the latter of the two while Yang left them for dead, running off screaming about how she had nothing to do with it.

"Blake, if we are to perish on this eventful day, I want you to know... that this wasn't my fault." Ruby said quickly, although pausing for frantic effect halfway through because she was Ruby Rose.

"Et toi, Ruby. Et toi." Blake said in a defeated tone. This wasn't the way team RWBY was suppose to end.

Ruby was knocked forward a bit as Weiss slammed something against the door in her fit of rage, somehow able to hold her ground and not fall to the ground.

"Think it was Yang?" Ruby asked, the door was hit again.

"Possibly, she did disappear a while ago after you left. But she isn't that sneaky." Blake argued.

"Nora?" Ruby suggested.

"What about-"

"Salutations friend Blake and friend Ruby, how are you today?" Penny asked, walking over to the duo from a corner in the hallway.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked,

"I am looking for my friends, and I found two of the five in total." Penny said happily. "How are you today?"

"Decent." Blake said, bucking forward due to Weiss.

"Is something bothering you two?" Penny asked, a shout of anger echoed throughout the hallway.

"Weiss is a tad upset." Ruby said, Weiss's steel blade stabbed through the door, just an inch away from Ruby's head.

"I see. Do you request help?"

"Could you help up keep the door shut?" Blake asked, lowering her head as Weiss's weapon stabbed above her head.

"Yes friend Blake, I am construction ready!" Penny said happily, one of her green blades popping out of her backpack and floated into her hand. Penny looked at the door before plunging the blade in the side of the door handle, the sword locking the door in place. Penny let the sword stay in the wall as Ruby and Blake backed away from the dorm entrance, the door shaking wildly but not opening.

"Well that works, thanks Penny." Ruby said, smiling at Blake who slumped down on the floor to catch her breath.

"Is there any other way I can be of assistance?" Penny asked, ready for action.

"Want to help us figure out Weiss's Dust problem?" Blake suggested.

"Alright friend Blake! Let's find Weiss's Dust!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know it is a short chapter but I'm back! I've been sick the past week and I hope you are craving more! Review if you want! Thanks!**

**Tally **

**Nora: 4**

**Ruby: 2**

**Ren: 1**

**Blake: 5**

**Yang: 5**

**Jaune: 1**

**Oobleck: 1**

**Ozpin: 1**

**White Fang: 1**

**Velvet: 2**

**Penny: 1**

**Goodwitch: 1**

**Cardin: 1**

**Note: Someone posted Mexicans as the thief and I just stared at my laptop for a solid 6 ****minutes just wondering why someone said that. I still have no idea how to respond to that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Weiss Cold**

**Chapter 6: Penny, the robot**

**Guest: Both. I will do my own thief who follows my personal idea of the way the story should go, and then I will do a few others, those being determined by the top three or so most voted characters. Hope that helps.**

* * *

Penny seemed to be acting strange, and that was truly saying something.

Ruby and Blake couldn't quite put their fingers on it, but they knew something was off. Just the way Penny walked, the way she talked, the way she would look into your eyes and read your mind. Something was off.

"Hey Blake," Ruby whispered to her fellow book loving teammate. "Penny seems..."

"Off? Strange? Un-natural?" Blake suggested, scanning Penny up and down, looking for anything physically odd with the girl, aside from her attire.

"Yeah..." Ruby whispered back. "Hey Penny? Where are we going?" Ruby asked loudly, Penny slowing down her walking pace a tad.

"Well, friend Ruby, I was going to try and find friend Yang so we can have more help locating friend Weiss's Dust." Penny explained, smiling slightly at the duo.

"Got it." Ruby said back, Penny turning back around to keep moving forward while Blake and Ruby slowed down a bit. "You buying what she's selling?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure..." Blake mumbled back, her eyes darting to a small movement at Penny's back. "Ruby!" Blake hissed. "Look!"

Ruby turned her attention to Penny's back, and if one was to squint closely at her back pack, they would see small, white sand-like powder falling out of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ruby asked Blake, gulping slightly.

"Yeah, but why would Penny steal Dust... Especially Weiss's..." Blake mumbled, this was an odd situation.

Blake decided to act first, the Faunus running forward to the orange haired teen, grabbing Penny by her shoulders. Before Penny could turn around to see what was happening, Blake shoved her into the wall, pinning her against it with all of her force.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted out, she hadn't expected her to do something that brash.

"Penny! What the hell!" Blake yelled at the strange girl, pushing her harder against the wooden wall.

"Friend Blake, what do you mean?"

"Why do you have Weiss's Dust?!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Penny what have you done? See you all next chapter, and once I'm finished my own thief's chapters, I'll start working on others. Keep voting!**

**Tally**

**Nora: 6**

**Ruby: 2**

**Ren: 1**

**Blake: 6**

**Yang: 5**

**Jaune: 1**

**Oobleck: 1**

**Ozpin: 2**

**White Fang: 1**

**Velvet: 2**

**Penny: 2**

**Goodwitch: 2**

**Cardin: 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weiss Cold**

**Chapter 7: Explain**

**A/N: Hey everyone… sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I've been busy with my other works and some life issues recently. Hope to update more often. Thanks.**

* * *

"Blake! Calm down!" Ruby pleaded to the cat Faunus before her, exchanging looks at Penny as she was pressed harder against the wall.

"Friend Blake, what is the matter?" Penny asked in a calm and friendly voice, tilting her head to the right as Blake pushed on her more.

"Why do you have the White Dust dripping from your person?!" Blake hissed at the orange haired girl. "You better have a good excuse or else I'm going to hurt you! My Ninjas of Love book is in the room with Weiss and NO ONE is going to take that from me!" She finished, glaring at the girl. "Talk."

Penny's mouth formed a large "O" shape as she proceeded the information from Blake.

"Oh... The White Dust must have been from Friend Sun." She said simply, smiling slightly. "We had a meal together a while ago and I think I saw him with some White Dust as well." She concluded, nodding to herself. "Is that answer satisfactory, friend Blake?" The awkward girl asked, tilting her head.

Blake grumbled something under her breath about not being able to have a confession that she did it and released Penny, backing away slowly.

"Where's Sun then?" Ruby and Blake asked in unison, looking at Penny with newly found hope.

"Near the central fountain out front." Penny replied, looking out the window. "And I think he is still there."

"Right." Blake said, eyeing Ruby. "Let's go."

As the duo raced down the hallways with the objective being to find Sun, Penny raced after the two, shouting something about finding her friends.

* * *

**Tally**

** Nora: 6**

** Ruby: 2**

** Ren: 1**

** Blake: 6**

** Yang: 6**

** Jaune: 1**

** Oobleck: 1**

** Ozpin: 2**

** White Fang: 1**

** Velvet: 3**

** Penny: 2**

** Goodwitch: 2**

** Cardin: 1**

** Sun: 1**

** Keep voting! :3**


End file.
